my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle
Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle is the nineth story in the main plot, with it focusing on the adventures of Dusk Storm on the mysterious Bermikun Triangle, along with his older brother, Star Knight. Description After being reunited with his family, Dusk finds himself as happy as he can be, wanting nothing more than recovering the lost time with his brother and sisters. But when an unexpected event sends him in a big adventure on another realm, he will have to do what he can to return home, all while facing terrible threats. But he won’t be alone in this quest, as friends will help him to return back home. Chapters Prologue In a look into the past, Heartbeat and Bright Night both get out of a certain realm both had ended up sealing, bringing with them the key to unlock that same place. In the present, Bright Night confronts Heartbeat for the gift she gave to Dusk on his birthday. Main Events * It's revealed the stone in Dusk's necklace is from a different realm that has been sealed by Heartbeat and Bright Night. Surfing to an Adventure At the Bright Shore, the royal family of the Light Kingdom is enjoying a great deserved vacation. While Star and Dusk are surfing together, a mysterious event will send the two brothers into a not-known-yet adventure into a brand new realm. Main Events * Star and Dusk are sent to another realm. Getting in the Triangle After getting in the portal, the two brothers are separated as Dusk is pulled into an unknown part of the Sea of Beru. Once there, he will come in contact with the strangest of creatures, along with a living ship and a ghost. Meanwhile, something dark is lurking around, not wanting nothing more than one little thing Dusk has around his neck. Main Events * Dusk arrives to the Bermikun Triangle. * After being almost eaten by the Sea Beast, Dusk is rescue by a living ship called Chaos and meets a ghost called Clover. * A villain called Skullivar sends his general, Golden Bones, to retrieve something from Dusk. * Skullivar boarded the Chaos and is able to capture Dusk, closing him in the Chaos' captain quarter, and takes his necklace, whose stone is revealed as being the Eye of Beru. The Great Key Trapped in the captain's quarter, Dusk is told by Clover about the Bermikun Triangle. Decided to get out of that situation and find his brother, Dusk will have to trust in Clover to get him out of there. After he escapes, Dusk will come up with a talking sword that will change his life. Main Events * Clover informs Dusk about the Bermikun Triangle. * Clover is able to get Dusk out of the Bermikun Triangle and return his necklace. * Dusk retrieves Calabrass from the Chaos' mast and the latter takes the Eye of Beru for himself, being now completed. * Dusk uses the power of the Eyes of the Seven Seas for the first time, using the Eye of Blazz. * Dusk, Calabrass, Clover and Chaos are able to escape Golden Bones. Training With the Sea Beast After his victory over Golden Bones, Dusk is explained by Calabrass and Clover about the Bermikun Triangle and its seas, along with the only way one is able to escape it. With that, the young unicorn prince decides to start training the use of the Eyes of Seven Seas by facing the one adversary that he can find: the Sea Beast. Main Events * It's revealed that each sea of the Bermikun Triangle possesses a lock and that, when unlocked by Calabrass, they can open together the way out of the Triangle. * Dusk uses the Eye of Aeria and the Eye of Beru for the first time. * After the battle against the Sea Beast, Chaos' clutch is damaged, forcing them to head towards Marituga to repair it. Recruiting a Crew Arriving to Marituga, Dusk tries to find somepony that can fix Chaos. However, unknown to him, he is being watched. When Calabrass is taken, Dusk receives an unexpected help to retrieve him. However, things take an unpleasant when Golden Bones appears. It's in this hard time that Dusk will find the perfect allies he will need to achieve his goal of opening the locks and get out of the Bermikun Triangle. Main Events * Dusk arrives to Marituga, where he meets Princess Opal Gear and Mallet. * Dusk reunites with Star. * Dusk uses the Eye of Dezer and the Eye of Sino for the first time. * Star, Opal and Mallet join Dusk's crew which is named Sea Raiders. Freezing Point Dusk and his crew save a newborn wyvern from the clutches of Golden Bones. As they try to bring it back to its mother, Mallet develops a special bond with the creature. With Bones closing in among the treacherous glaciers of the Sea of Sino, Crogar has to let go of his "baby". Main Events * The Sea Raiders get in the Sea of Sino for the first time. The Voice of Chaos After a stunt from Dusk to escape the Demoniac, the Chaos’ engines go dead and the ship starts being drifted toward a tornado in Aeria, the Sea of Storms. In order to fix that, Dusk and Opal descend deep into the bowels of the ship to find the source of problem. Meanwhile, Star, Clover and Mallet do their best to prevent Chaos from being sucked into a tornado. Main Events * The Sea Raiders are seen in the Sea of Aeria for the first time. * Chaos' interior is seen for the first time. * Dusk is seen using the Eye of Vapir for the first time. Troll Diving Opal is kidnapped by undersea trolls after they mistake her diving suit for a piece of gold. Dusk wants to go rescue him alone but he soon finds out that he may find himself over his head without his crew. Will Dusk and the others be able to rescue Opal from the giant and dangerous trolls? Main Events * The Sea Raiders face the trolls for the first time. Infiltration Skullivar finds an artifact, the Heptahedron, long ago created by Bright Night, which could wreak havoc on the Seven Seas. To recover such item and prevent the villain from breaking the bonderies of dimensions, the Sea Raiders will have to infiltrate Netherwhere, which is full of skeletons. It will be up to Opal to give them the chance they need to succeed. Main Events * The Sea Raiders are seen in the Sea of Vapir for the first time. * The Sea Raiders face Skullivar personally for the first time. * Skullivar is able to take control over the Heptahedron, but the Sea Raiders are able to recover it and hide it away again. Spirited Away While searching for a kidnapped Clover, Dusk and Star get trapped in spirit form while two powerful beings from the Sea of Stars inhabit their bodies. How will the two brothers will be able to recover their bodies when they can't communicate with the rest of the crew? What are those two entities after to steal their bodies? Main Events * The Sea Raiders go to the Sea of Zite for the first time. * Dusk uses the Eye of Zite for the first time. The Swap Dusk's plan to lure Golden Bones and the Demoniac into a trap hits a snag when Clover is too eager to be part of the fight. This causes Bones to take control of the Chaos, along with Calabrass, and leave Dusk and his crew behind, except for Clover. How will the heroes be able to recover their friends with nothing but a ship that may cause nothing but troubles to them? Main Events * The Sea Raiders are able to get the map of Sino from Golden Bones. A Jellyfish of Legend As a legendary jellyfish terrorizes the sailors of Beru, Dusk and his crew set out to capture and its power to create vortexes, but there's more to this beast than they realize. What is the secret hidden about this legendary jellyfish? Main Events * The Sea Raiders meet and befriend the jellybeast. Mutiny on the Demoniac After the Chaos nearly collides with the Demoniac, Clover finally gets his wish and turns corporeal again. However, he finds himself captured by the skeletons and, while in a cell, he will meet an unexpected ally that will help him to do what appears to be an impossible feat: cause a mutiny on the Demoniac. Will Clover be able to escape Golden Bones's clutches? Will he be able to keep his body? Main Events * Clover gets his body back for a while, only to turn back into a ghost in order to save Dusk. * The Sea Raiders meet Calico, a mutineer skeleton, and help him escape the Demoniac. The Eternal Forge Dusk unleashes all of the seven powers of the Seas at the same time, endangering Calabrass. Now, it's a race against time to find the forge where Calabrass was built, right at the heart of the Sea of Blazz before Bones annihilates a powerless Dusk. Main Events * The Sea Raiders go to the Sea of Dezer and the Sea of Blazz for the first time. * Dusk uses the power of all the Eyes of the Seven Seas for the first time. Lighthouse of the Soul The Lighthouse of Marituga, the center point of the Triangle, is fading, and Bones is trying to take advantage of it. Dusk and his crew, to prevent all the vortexes from being closed, enter the mysterious tower where an ominous voice asks for the ultimate surrender. Main Events * It's revealed that the real consequence of the lighthouse of Marituga losing its light is the destruction of Marituga and the closure of all vortexes between the Seven Seas. * It's revealed that Bright Night was the one to build the lighthouse. * The Sea Raiders get inside the lighthouse of Marituga for the first time. * Dusk meets Freonus, the Guardian of the Triangle, and is able to restore his hope on the inhabitants of the Triangle, what reignites the lighthouse. The Shipwrecked in the Sand When Star thinks that he has failed locating the waypoint of Dezer, what caused his friends to get in danger for nothing, he decides to redeem himself, he decides to go by himself and find it. On his way, he's abducted by Anpu, keeper of the waypoint, who will prove to be one of the greatest adversaries the Sea Raiders have ever faced. Main Events * The Sea Raiders meet Anpu, the Guardian of the Dezer Waypoint. * The Sea Raiders try to unlock the Dezer Waypoint, but fail to do it as Anpu is able to teleport it away. Jail Break In the misty sea of Vapir, the Seven Seas receive an SOS message from Crow Gamble, a true hero of the Bermikun Triangle. Dusk and his crew rush to save him from a ghostly island, but soon learn that all is not what it seems. Main Events * The Sea Raiders meet Crow Gamble and help him escape the prison in the lighthouse in an echo island of the Sea of Vapir. Flying Up The Sea Raiders meet an inventor who designed a machine that could help them escape the Triangle through the air. Dusk and his adventurous spirit make the plan fail and he and Mallet end up inside the Demoniac. To save them, Opal and the inventor will have to customize the Chaos, transforming it into an ultimate war machine... Main Events * The Sea Raiders meet Steam Forge, who becomes an ally of them. * Dusk tries to reach the Waypoint of Beru that it ends up being a fake. Mallet the Terrible When the Sea Raiders encounter a mermare, she ends up abducting Mallet. But when trying to rescue him, they end up under the mermare's mercy who reveals to have put Mallet under her influence, forcing him to fight his friends. Will Dusk and the others be able to free him from her control or will they fall into the mermare's game. Main Events * The Sea Raiders meet Queen Akana who is revealed as being one fo the original sirens. Eye of the Cyclone Dusk and friends rescue a stranger who's carrying a map that could help them find the Waypoint of Aeria and give the first step to escape the Triangle. But Star doesn't trust the newcomer. Could it be that he is right? What are the stranger's real motivations? Main Events * Dusk is able to unlock the Waypoint of Aeria. * The Guardian of Aeria disappears once the Waypoint of Aeria is unlocked. Escape From Netherwhere While Dusk's busy showing off for his fans after being able to unlock the first Waypoint, Opal is captured and brought to Golden Bones who pair her with Steam Forge to built a machine for his master. To save her, Dusk must team up with Crow Gamble to infiltrate Skullivar's lair. Main Events * It's revealed Skullivar is trying to build a machine to combine green crystallite and vapirium. Thermal Shock In icy Sino, Dusk pushes the Chaos too hard, causing it go get stranded. In order to open the Waypoint, not only the heroes have to fight its Guardian, but also have to deal with Golden Bones and keep three wyvern babies safe. Will they be succeeded? Main Events * It's revealed Star placed a spell on Calabrass that allows him to use the Eye of Blazz in Sino. * Dusk is able to unlock the Waypoint of Aeria. * It's revealed that the lighthouse of Marituga absorbs the light released by the Waypoints. Trials by Fire While Dusk goes to Blazz to open its Waypoint, he finds himself separated from his crew and, when forced to fight the Guardian in order to open the Waypoint and to survive, he has to form an unlikely alliance with his archenemy, Bones. Meanwhile, the rest of the Sea Raiders must join forces with the skeletons in order to reach their respective leaders. Main Events * It's revealed Golden Bones has a new first-mate called Carver. * The Sea Raiders and the skeletons work together for the first time. * Dusk is able to unlock the Waypoint of Blazz. Trivia * The events of this story happens a few days after Dusk Storm's birthday. * This story is based on the series Dusk Storm. * This story introduces a brand new realm called the Bermikun Triangle. ** Acording to Heartbeat and Bright Night, this realm is located inside the Pony World, making it the first realm to be located inside of another. ** It's also revealed that the coming of Discord to the Pony World is connected to the Bermikun Triangle. * New characters are introduced: ** The Chaos, a sentient ship who becomes Dusk's vessel during his adventures in the Bermikun Triangle; ** Skullivar, a villain who is trying to obtain Calabrass and the Eyes of the Seven Seas; ** Golden Bones, Skullivar's general who carries on his will through the Bermikun Triangle; ** Clover, an earth colt who had his spirit deattached from his body and now haunts the Chaos. ** Calabrass, a talking sword and that possesses the Eyes of the Seven Seas, giving his wielder their powers. ** Opal Gear, a princess from Obstang that becomes the Sea Raiders' mechanic. ** Mallet, a Mighty Helmet warrior that becomes part of the Sea Raiders. ** Sassafras, an old witch who lives in Marituga. ** Troll King and his trolls, who live in a cave in the Sea of Beru. ** The Ziteans, inhabitants of the Sea of Zite that are known to be the first and most powerful beings in the Triangle. ** The jellybeast, a giant jellyfish that can open vortexes. ** Calico, a skeleton that has rebelled against Golden Bones. ** Freonus, the guardian of Marituga's lighthouse and the Bermikun Triangle. ** Anpu, the Guardian of the Dezer Waypoint. ** Crow Gamble, a famous "hero" of the Bermikun Triangle. ** Forge Steam, a young inventor and friend of the Sea Raiders. ** Queen Akana, a mutated mermare that was once one of the original sirens. ** Iron Feather, an Aerian who serves the Guardian of the Waypoint of Aeria. * Heartbeat and Bright Night show some prominent presence in the story despite not making many physical appearances due to their involvement in sealing the Bermikun Triangle and creating the Waypoints and Heartbeat's role in cursing Calabrass to become the Great Key. * It's revealed Star and Golden Paladin had previously drove away the sea trolls from Equestria and that was just before they ended up in the Bermikun Triangle. * This story introduces one of the original sirens, thus making now the number of sirens revealed so far as being five.